Nothing much happening at all
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel spend a day where nothing much happens at all, apart from sheer randomness.


**_Author's Note_** - This little one shot is something I wrote to pass a spare few minutes one afternoon, while nothing much was happening at all. I hope you like it!!

_**Nothing much happening at all**_

No one expected to break down in the town that they did, especially Dean, who'd known about the flat tyre on his car for about twenty miles. He grumbled to himself and began to change the tyre, with his brother's help while Castiel merely stood and watched, his head tilted on one side as he watched with interest.

No one expected Jeffrey Dean Morgan to suddenly make an appearance in the back seat of the Impala, before JDM got out and ran down the road. They didn't take any notice of him. Jeffrey had been popping up all over the place in surprising places - so much so, they were no longer surprised any more.

All of a sudden, a man walked past seemingly only wanting to say the same curse word in Spanish repeatedly. Jeffrey Dean Morgan seemed intent in following in the cursing man's footsteps, looking menacing.

Another angel, who blatantly wasn't Castiel, approached, but no one took any notice, with the exception of Sam, Dean and Castiel, who all noticed him.

"Oh, look, it's Uriel!" Sam said, mildly, as he pointed out the imposing angel to Castiel.

Far off in the distance, JDM lurked.

"DO YOU HAVE STAINS ON YOUR MUD MONKEY SHIRTS?" Uriel boomed, making Castiel jump, as he thrust a bright red box of washing powder, amusingly named Ariel, into the smaller angel's hands. "You insignificant pin prick! Use Ariel, or I will smite you into smithereens!"

With that, he walked off, closely followed by a grinning JDM, who seemed intent on throwing packets of peanuts at the back of the angel's head for no apparent reason. Uriel took no notice, because he wasn't surprised by the surprise appearances of JDM either.

Far off in the distance, a crack team of shambling zombies attacked a poor unsuspecting visitor to the town, mugging him, and searching his back pockets in case the guy had a pint of beer stashed in there. After all, the town had no pub, and the zombies were extremely thirsty and had a craving for beer.

The guy sadly did not have a beer in his back pocket, so the zombies attacked JDM instead, who failed to surprise them either. He didn't have a beer in his back pocket much to the zombies disgust. They left him sitting in the road, looking more surprised than anyone else had been so far today.

"Done!" Dean announced, as he straightened from his crouch by his car before he wiped his greasy hands on Castiel's trenchcoat without thinking.

He left an amusing hand print on Castiel's shoulder, before looking to see if the angel carried a spare pint of beer in his pocket. The angel didn't either, but Dean stole the chocolate bar Castiel had been saving for after dinner.

Castiel fought him hard for that chocolate bar, because it was his last one and he liked that particular brand because it was made by Terry's and tasted like orange. Castiel was rather partial to orange flavoured chocolate.

Far off in the distance, a lone man cursed in Spanish at a crack team of beer wanting zombies.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan surprised no one by stealing the chocolate bar from Dean's mouth and running down the road with it.

For no apparent reason, Dean decided to buy Castiel new clothes, because he just realized what a mess he'd made of the angel's trench coat and besides, Dean had never liked that damn trench coat anyway. He took him in a nearby bakery to buy new clothes, with Uriel following them menacingly, imploring them all as to the benefits of Ariel, and JDM lurked in amongst the muffins.

Sam stood by and watched as Dean came out of the bakery with Castiel who was now sporting lederhosen, knees exposed to the air and looking very fetching indeed.

"Are we ready to go now? I'm bored. This town is dead!" Sam announced, as he looked enviously at the dashing figure Castiel made in his lederhosen.

As one, they all piled into the Impala, Uriel as well, and JDM surprised no one, by climbing in the trunk and knocking repeatedly every five miles or so and laughing maniacally.

The rest of the day ended how it started - with nothing much happening at all ....

fini


End file.
